


My Beautiful Boy

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Poetry, Rough Oral Sex, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: This has NOTHING to do with the book or the movie - I just can't stop having Armie call Timmy "beautiful boy" ... sorry?





	My Beautiful Boy

My beautiful boy  
object of my depraved obsession  
I watch you fall apart under my hands  
grab those brown curls and  
fuck my hips against your face  
guttural noises escaping your throat with every thrust.  
I worship  
your pale skin and pink nipples surrounded by  
deep purple bite marks  
and your angry red cock that has been begging me  
for release for hours  
but I won't give it to you.

 

My beautiful boy  
being of transcendent allure  
gagged and bound, lying at my bare feet  
in a pool of my spit and cum  
shaking and  
wincing at the emptiness I left you with.  
A scapegoat for my insatiable needs.  
Your pathetic whimpers  
silenced by my cock  
almost choked unconscious  
victim of my dark desires.

 

My beautiful boy  
subject of my sick affection  
I admire my essence dripping off your swollen lips  
run my thumb along your mutilated mouth and  
lick me off my fingers.  
Heavy tears seeping from under the drenched blindfold  
deprived of sight  
so sensitive to my touch and to my voice  
commanding you to obey  
to get up off the floor and bend over  
so I can claim you, breed you  
watch you stretch around my cock  
and take me  
furiously fucking into you  
again and again and again  
until your desperate cries match the rhythm of my thrusts  
and I fall apart deep inside you. 

 

My beautiful boy  
quarry of my unruly temper  
I run my hands along the sides of your ribs  
feel them expand with each shaky breath you take  
and press a kiss to the bottom of your spine.  
You are my everything, my heaven, my hell,  
my heart sees your heart  
forever intoxicated by carnal desire  
and a love so boundless, so absorbing, so true.  
I let you fall asleep in my arms  
cradle your broken body  
soothe your bruised skin with my lips and  
make you feel whole again  
for you are  
and always will be  
my beautiful boy.


End file.
